The chronicles of the missing hybrid
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: This is the tale of a young boy named Jesse, The half human –half demon hybrid, and what happened to him over the course of the apocalypse.


**Well um…. How are ya guys doing?**

**Summary: This is the tale of Jesse, The half human –half demon hybrid, and what happened to him over the course of the apocalypse. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Supernatral~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse shivered as he pulled his leather Jacket closer around his body, who knew Hawaii could be so cold at night?

He heard a whimper from behind him; the soft sound caused his blood to run cold.

He looked over at his slightly younger traveling companion. He had been too busy griping to himself that he hadn't even considered how his friend must of felt. After all Oliver was human and Jesse….Well…..He wasn't…

"You ok?"

Oliver looked up at him with chattering teeth and chapped lips. His blonde hair was disheveled from the howling beach winds and his complexion was a deathly pale, with deep purple bags under his cloudy blue eyes. All in all he looked horrible.

"I—Ya-Yeah, I'm f—fi-fine, Achoo!"

He watched as Oliver wiped his raw nose on the sleeve of his coat.

"No you're not…" Jesse replied seeing strait through his friends attempted at a lie.

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it around Ollie's trembling shoulders. He was extra careful to not knock the seeing stick from his blind friend's hand.

"But... Y-you're sh-shi-shivering too! I can't J-just! I can't…" Ollie's rambling was cut off by Jesse's hand over his mouth.

"You can and you will, you and I both know that I don't get cold very easily. I'll live but, I'm starting to worry that you won't…I'm sorry I got you into this mess…."

Jesse's hand was removed by Ollie's unsteady one. He watched as his friends blonde eyebrows knitted together in worry and slight confusion

"You're sure….?" He asked, gesturing towards the jacket. "I mean wouldn't it just be better for both of us if you just orb us to a place that's a little bit warmer, Or at least by a town?"

Jesse raised a dark eyebrow. "Orb?"

Ollie blushed. "Yeah, you know that teleporting thing you do…"

Jesse smiled in amusement.

"Ok then…why didn't you just say teleporting? I mean Orb? Dude, where the heck did that even come from!"

"Hey! I'm still trying to absorb the fact that my best friend has super powers!" Ollie protested as he poked Jesse's chest with an accusing finger. "Besides teleporting sounds to generic and everyone knows what it is! Don't you think we should give your powers less common names? That way if anybody's ever snooping, they won't know what we're talking about!"

Jesse blinked in surprise.

"After getting chased, shot at, and watching our old orphanage get burned to the ground, that's what you're worried about?"

Jesse regretted that sentence the moment it left his mouth. It seemed like it had instantly sucked all the comfort out of the air around them and replaced it with the icy chill of sorrow and uncertainty.

"Sorry…" Ollie replied as a lone tear trickled down the side of his face. He quickly wiped it away, unaware that Jesse had already seen it. "I was just trying to be helpful; I mean if you haven't noticed I'm pretty much dead weight as it is."

The spark of life that had been present in his eyes just mere seconds ago vanished. Jesse had no doubt that Ollie was remembering the horrific events that occurred yesterday.

Jesse bit his bottom lip. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Silence filled the cold air between them as they walked. It was only for a few moments, but for Jesse it seemed like eternity. He was praying that he didn't just make Ollie mad at him; After all he was already standing on thin ice to begin with. Ollie was the only friend he had and the only one that actually stuck around after finding out about his powers. He didn't want all that to go away…he didn't want to lose Ollie as a friend.

"Jesse…"

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief before responding.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Who were those people? The ones that tried to kill us I mean…"

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Who were those people? Why did they try to kill us?" Ollie asked again.

"I—They…." Jesse fumbled for the right words, but his brain seemed to be failing him. "Ollie…. Do you believe in God?"

Ollie sent a confused glance in Jesse's general direction.

"Well Yeah, of course I do. See."

Jesse filched away as Ollie flashed him the silver crucifix that hung around his neck.

"But what does that have to do with what I asked?"

Jesse tensed.

"Those people were demons, Ollie."

"D-d-demons?!" Ollie blurted out in terror as his legs went out from underneath him. Jesse quickly caught him and set him down on the sandy ground. He could feel his friend's whole body trembling; only this time it wasn't just because he was cold. "Why—why. I don't understand…."

Jesse pulled Ollie into a hug and tried to calm him down. He could feel the uneven drops of his friend's tears splash on his back as Ollie sobbed.

"Shush, everything's going to be fine, Ollie I promise."

Ollie pushed Jesse away with disbelief.

"H-How is everything fine!" He wailed "Jesse those, Those Monsters killed my little brother! They M-Made me listen….Oh gosh Jesse his screams…His screams… I couldn't help him!"

Jesse pulled his hysterical friend back into another hug.

"I'm so sorry Ollie; this is all my fault… If I—." This time it was Jesse sentence that got cut off by a hand being put over his mouth.

"You better not even finish that sentence!" Ollie hiccupped. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here right now…..Thank you."

Jesse was silent with shock; no one had ever thanked him before.

"Jesse," Ollie sniffled as he tried to calm down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I know that you told me that you're a hybrid, that you're only part human…. So what's your other part?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Supernatral~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review please!**

**Oh and the Winchester brothers and Cass will be making an appearance in later chapters. **


End file.
